<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fall by WintersKeeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344491">The Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersKeeper/pseuds/WintersKeeper'>WintersKeeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky is afraid of heights, Implied experimentation, M/M, Nazi Germany, Stucky - Freeform, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersKeeper/pseuds/WintersKeeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A recount of Bucky’s perspective of what happened on the train, resulting in his fall.⠀ ⠀⠀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Stucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say that when you die, your entire life flashes before your eyes, only difference was- I died with my eyes open. </p><p>“We were right. Dr. Zola’s on the train.”</p><p>My fear of sliding off the edge of a cliff left instantly after hearing who was on the train, Gabe translated that Hydra had given Zola permission to open up the throttle, this was the only chance we were gonna get to bring him in. Falsworth had let us know the train was coming in fast, so pressure was on to make the jump and do it right. </p><p>I’m afraid of heights… I never told anyone but Steve, my pops had died by falling to his death in a training exercise, ever since his accident I’d had the same fear. Falling without a way to stop, or grab on to anything, it haunted me sometimes. </p><p>I felt the beat of my heart quicken, my stomach in my throat, as the whistle from the train sounded and Steve told us about the ten second window. I watched as he grabbed the steel bar, dancing on his feet, waiting for Dernier to give the signal before swinging off the cliff. </p><p>I was next stepping up and throwing my link on the steel cable, the icicles on the steel bar burning my skin, good- meant it would be harder for me to slip and fall. Then, I was off, a gasp in my throat caught by the rush of the wind in my face. Following behind Steve, I watched the steel cable run over the top of the train, and one by one – we dropped to land on the speeding train. </p><p>This mission was probably our most important one yet, we needed to find Hydra’s final base of operations, and Zola was the easier target. My body seemed to burn in heat, despite the freezing temperatures and winds on the top of the train, I could feel my brow sweating. I silently cursed to myself and shook it off, my body had been acting differently ever since that scientist did whatever he did, another reason why catching him was so important.</p><p>Following Steve down into the train, we advanced, side by side, myself slightly behind to have his six. Without saying anything, we knew something was odd about our welcome; there was no one in the carriage. Steve stepped through to the next and before I could stop it, the carriage doors shut, separating us both. Our expressions said enough, and before I knew what I was doing, I had turned and started shooting the enemy who had crept up behind.</p><p>“Stop him, fire again!” </p><p>Zola… his voice was enough to make me sick, but I had no time for that, not when this rat in front was shooting at me. I downed one easy enough, ducking for cover to reload, dodging bullets sprayed over my head. Firing again, another one down, crossing to duck and cover on the opposite side as more bullets from a third hydra agent were fired. I had run out of bullets when the carriage door opened, Steve standing ready with his own ready to toss, he inclined his head and I knew his command. He rushed in, shield up, running forward toward the storage, pushing a large container back which forced the agent out of cover.  </p><p>Bang. </p><p>Last one down. </p><p>“I had him on the ropes.” I offered, Steve knew it was my way of thanking him. </p><p>“I know you did.” He huffed, turning, “Get down!”</p><p>Suddenly, Steve had grabbed my arm and raised his shield, a large blast ricocheted off the vibranium, blowing open the side of the train and taking us to the floor. Cold wind flew into the open carriage, and as I grunted and glanced up, Steve was still down on the floor of the train. </p><p>“Fire again. Kill him! Now!” Zola’s command rang through the speakers on the train, Steve didn’t respond, seeing his shield laying there between us I took it in hand.</p><p>I stood strong, Steve’s pistol in my free hand, firing at the enemy to distract them from their command. Maybe it was my idiocy that thought I could take the same hit Captain America could.</p><p>I never got the chance to find out.</p><p>My body was flung from the train by the next blast, immediately I reached out for anything to grab onto, my heart in my throat. My chest tightened as I managed to grip onto a carriage railing, barely attached to the already broken and hanging metal, the train still at top speeds. </p><p>It’s ok. </p><p>I’ll be ok. </p><p>Steve’s here. </p><p>I just gotta hang on.</p><p>…and not look down.</p><p>“Bucky!” My attention drew straight to Steve as he immediately tried to climb and meet me, abandoning his helmet and identity of America’s hero, the little guy from Brooklyn was going to save me. </p><p>I would have laughed had my life not been in danger. </p><p>“Grab my hand!” The tremor in Steve’s voice was desperate, and as I glanced up, I noticed blood dripping from the palm that must have slammed into the side of the train first. </p><p>The railing jolted. </p><p>My eyes went wide. </p><p>No. </p><p>Please.</p><p>Not like this.</p><p>I reached out desperately, my determination the only thing outweighing the fear that riddled my entire body, my fear of heights. </p><p>“No!” </p><p>I tried not to scream, I tried to be strong, but knowing what lay beneath me…</p><p>I did. </p><p>I was falling to my death and my eyes were open.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>